Love Experiment I: Space Encounter
by xsprinter
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran are stuck in a Space Shuttle in space! What could happen? And there's a catch, they... Full Summary Inside!
1. Day 1

**Love Experiment I: Space Encounter**

Original Productions of X-Sprinter

Full Summary: Syaoran and Sakura have been chosen to be stuck in space for 7 earth days. What can happen in those 7 days that have been given to them? But here's the catch; they don't know each other

Short Disclaimer: (Full Disclaimers at the end) This Fanfiction in the category of Card Captor Sakura, copyrighted by their respective creators and all distributors of their work. Used without Permission. Do not Sue

**_DAY 1_**

**NASA Launch bay, Houston, Texas… 5 minutes until launch…**

"_Lieutenant Li, someone will be joining you…" _The control room radioed to Syaoran.

Sakura then entered the space shuttle.

Syaoran looked at the figure that had entered his ship.

"Don't know how to salute a ranking officer ne?" Syaoran said still adjusting some panels on the controls in front of him.

"Excuse me" Sakura inquired. 'This guy doesn't know who he is bumping with' Sakura thought… 'Sure I'll play along for a while'

"I said you don't know how to-…" Syaoran was cut off when the transmission opened again from the control room.

"Lieutenant, I would like you to meet Major Kinomoto… She will be your superior"

Syaoran now shocked on what he heard confirmed it… "MAJOR! But… how"

"Well she was with the special division when the Providence shuttle was launched for an exploration mission and she has a lot of experience than you Lieutenant. I would like you to cooperate with her. She doesn't make wrong decisions so we have full confidence that this mission will be successful under her hands… not that we are saying it won't be successful In yours… but she is a ranking officer and has more experience in Mars."

Syaoran sat there in shock.

"Lieutenant Colonel, aren't you going to introduce me to my _subordinate_" Sakura said teasingly and emphasizing the word 'subordinate'

"AH sorry about that Major… Major, this is Lieutenant Syaoran Li, one of our elite US fighter pilot that has been chosen to fly this baby, the new prototype shuttle designed to carry only 2 persons… Lieutenant, this is Major Sakura Kinomoto, as I said before, she was in the special division with the Providence team, and we believe that she has better decision making than any of you elite pilots. I hope that you follow her every command. Now please get acquainted as the final launch sequence starts."

**NASA Operations Control Center**

"US Space Shuttle, Steinbach, final preparations phase complete."

"Lieutenant, please start APS sequence for take off"

"Roger that, Steinbach APS starting" "APS program detected, Steinbach, prepare for initial launch sequence" "ALL PERSONNEL, PLEASE EVACUATE LAUNCHING AREA" With Sakura and Syaoran "Major, please buckle up" 

"Done… check your nose trim, elevation must be in positive 8 or else you'll bring us out of course"

"I know what I'm doing"

"And there goes that male ego that I-know-my-directions thing… really now, if you don't listen to me, we'll be stuck there for more than a week, and from the looks of it, I think I won't stand your arrogant attitude"

"Excuse me"

"Well first of all, you never did saluted to a superior officer, and second … you aren't following my instructions" Sakura stated.

"Well, one thing is for sure, you are a blabber mouth… shut up for a while because the final launch sequence has started."

"I'm not done with you yet" Sakura pouted.

Syaoran chuckled and put on the helmet.

5

4

3

2

1

BLAST OFF

"Houston we have lift off" Syaoran said with all efforts as the force was against him

"Nine hundred… twelve hundred… fifteen hundred…. Reaching maximum velocity… twenty-one hundred… they have exited the atmosphere"

"Houston, launch was a success, sending exit details to server… see you in one week… over and out" Syaoran radioed.

They were scheduled to re-supply in a Russian satellite about 5000 meters away from them.

"How long will it take to get to that station?" Sakura asked as she released her seatbelts off and floated at the back of the shuttle.

"About 4 to 5 hours, depends on the speed" Syaoran shrugged.

"Fine then" Sakura said as she got in her quarters.

The shuttle is the same size as the original model, but the space inside was lessened to make room for the fuel tanks. It wasn't full for the shuttle to get off the ground easily… they were going to refuel after all.

After about 4 hours… Sakura got out of her quarters to check out her 'subordinate'… 

"Hey wake up sleepy head, we're there" Sakura whispered to his ear as he tapped his head.

Syaoran stirred to awakening and saw the space station. He looked at Sakura and noticed that she was so close to him… though she was focused on the station… he admired her face and complexion.

Sakura then turned to look at Li, only to see her face millimeters away from his.

They looked at each other's eyes… 'I wonder how his/her lips taste' Both of them thought.

'Maybe she/he won't mind' they both thought again.

Syaoran the placed his arms around her waist, bringing her closer than she already was and she on the other hand placed her arms around his neck then…

"_Hello Steinbach… decelerate to 10 knots and approach with caution" _The transmission from the Russian satellite startled them both and made them blush a dozen shades of crimson.

"uhh… r-roger t-that" Syaoran stuttered

'Is it that cold for him to stutter' The Russian thought.

**-TBC-TBC-_Happy fire prevention Month to the Philippines!-_TBC-TBC-**

**No Comments for a while… just review **

**_AUTHOR IS NOT LIABLE FOR MINOR AND/OR MAJOR INJURIES, MALICIOUS AND/OR SEXUAL ACTS THAT THE READER, UNDERAGE FROM RATINGS OR NOT WILL DO AND/OR ENCOUNTER AFTER READING THIS FANFICTION IN ANYCASE THEREOF. YOU AND YOUR STUPID BUDDIES SHOULD BETTER KNOW NOT TO DO STUNTS AND/OR WORKS FROM THIS FIC! (The ALSi covers Author's Rights)_** Just one of my precautions.

**THIS FANFICTION IS BASED ON AN ALTERNATE REALITY FROM THE SERIES, NO MAGIC** Sorry, it just doesn't fit the standards of the fanfic, and again sorry for those readers expecting magic, but please do continue reading it, Thank you for your understanding.

**FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED AS LONG AS YOU ARE SURE ABOUT IT. **

**_Full Disclaimers Report:_ All rights and privileges of Card Captor Sakura are trademarks and property of the following**:  
**Japanese Production Staff:  
Animation:** Madhouse Studios  
**Broadcasting Company:** NHK  
**Production Companies:** CLAMP, Kodansha and NEP21  
**English Production Staff:  
ADR Recording**: The Ocean Group  
**Broadcasting Companies:** Animax Asia (Asia), Cartoon Network, KIDS' WB and Teletoon Canada  
**Distributors:** Geneon Entertainment and Madman Entertainment Pty. Ltd. (Australia)  
**DVD Authoring:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services  
**DVD Menus:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services  
**DVD Production:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc.  
**Licensed by:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and Nelvana  
**Online Editing:** Point.360  
**Subtitled Versions:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and ZRO Limit Productions  
**Spanish Production Staff:  
Broadcasting Companies:** Caral Caracol (Colombia), Cartoon Network LA and ETC TV Chile  
**Distributors:** Xystus (Latin America)  
**Dubbing:** Arait Multimedia and Intertrack SA de CV Mexico  
**Production:** Cloverway Incorporated  
**Tagalog/Filipino Production Staff:  
Broadcasting Company:** Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation  
**Distributors:** Magnavision Inc  
**Dubbing:** Star Records c/o Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation and VIVA Records Philippines

**The Characters of these works are used WITHOUT permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale and/for/of profit. The Author does not own card Captor Sakura Characters and related stuff in this fiction. Only the original portion of the fiction included here is considered to be the sole property and copyrighted to the author! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED 11-05-04 by the ALS**

**(End of Disclaimer; Updated 03-05-05)**

If no Comments, then click go to review and type No Comments, at least you reviewed right? Thanks.

Authored Fanfictions:  
**_Love Experiment I – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) NEW RELEASE!  
_****The Uninvited Corpse – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)  
****Wild Assail - Gundam Seed (PG-13)  
The Animezing Race – Anime Crossovers (PG-13)  
Deliberately Sabotaged – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) FINISHED  
Indefinite Love – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)  
Elections 2005 – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) FINISHED  
One Million Dollar Woman – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)  
Mixed Emotions – Gundam Seed (PG-13) FINISHED  
Hot Pursuit – You're Under Arrest (PG-13)  
Seduction 101 – Great Teacher Onizuka (R) ONE-SHOT**

**C/O Anime Lover's Society International™; Fanfiction ®&© 2005**

**Fanfiction By: X-Sprinter (ALSi MEMBER)**


	2. Day 1 continuation

**Love Experiment I: Space Encounter **

Original Productions of X-Sprinter

Full Summary: Syaoran and Sakura have been chosen to be stuck in space for 7 earth days. What can happen in those 7 days that have been given to them? But here's the catch; they don't know each other

Short Disclaimer: (Full Disclaimers at the end) This Fanfiction in the category of Card Captor Sakura, copyrighted by their respective creators and all distributors of their work. Used without Permission. Do not Sue

**Warning: A scene here will be a bit similar to the movie "Armageddon" So please bear with me… Arigato Gozaimas**

_**Day 1 continuation…**_

_Chapter Recap_

"_Hello Steinbach… decelerate to 10 knots and approach with caution" The transmission from the Russian satellite startled them both and made them blush a dozen shades of crimson._

"_uhh… r-roger t-that" Syaoran stuttered_

'_Is it that cold for him to stutter' The Russian thought_

**Russian Space Station…**

"Ah, you must be Major Kinomoto" A man in their age said as Sakura entered the space station.

"Yes, and you must be Colonel Van Seiji" Sakura said with a smile.

"Yes, well, welcome to the Russian Space Station… make yourself at home if you can, we'll start about 4 hours, I still need to input your ship's details." Van said casually.

"Thank you… Lieutenant…" Sakura smiled at Van and motioned for Syaoran to enter the space station.

Syaoran saluted once he saw the Colonel.

"No need for formalities here Lieutenant, we're all 21… just stay as our age for now okay" Van smiled.

"Thank you Colonel" Syaoran said as he smiled back.

"Wait, I'm not 21, I'm just 20" Sakura said making Syaoran look at her in disbelief.

"Is that so… you look a lot younger than 20" Van said in a flirtatious manner which made Sakura blush and somehow Syaoran jealous.

After a while…

'What was I thinking' Sakura and Syaoran thought.

"Is there anything troubling you guys?" Van inquired.

"N-no" They both stuttered.

"Why do I have a feeling that something happened between the two of you… like kissing or perhaps more than that" Van smirked.

Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other and blushed.

"NO! NOTHING HAPPENED" They said in chorus.

Van sweatdropped, "Okay, okay… no need to get excited… I was just kidding… sheesh"

Sakura and Syaoran turned a few more shades of red.

"Well preps are done and refueling are complete… so the two of you could…" Van managed to say then the alarm went off.

"What's that?" Syaoran asked.

The three of them rushed to the control room and saw a meteor headed towards them.

"Damn it… they should have sent a repair team earlier… Now the sensors picked up the meteorite late… we have no time, we need to get out of here… go go go" Van ordered.

"Kuso… the engine won't start" Syaoran cursed and slammed his fists on the controls.

"I'll go check the engines…" Sakura suggested and went to the engine room.

"There, try it" Sakura radioed… "It's not working girl… better try it again" Syaoran said.

Van then rushed to the engine room, grabbed a big wrench and started hitting the engine.

"Colonel, what in the hell are you doing, these are delicate equipment from the United States."

"What are you saying… they are all the same… American components… Russian components… ALL MADE IN TAIWAN!" And with that last hit the engine started.

"THANK YOU" Van yelled at the engine.

Sakura stared at him dotted eye, "You better teach me more of that"

"For you, anything" Van said in a flirtatious manner accompanied by a wink.

Sakura blushed.

They both went up to the cockpit and saw Syaoran struggling to keep on control and evade the debris as the shockwave of the explosion catch up to them.

"It would be much… appreciated… if… you… help me" Syaoran said in effort while trying to steer the shuttle.

Van sat by his right and tried to stabilize the ship.

"Are you sure you know how to handle this… this is a prototype ship" Sakura asked.

"Once you piloted one of them, you piloted them all" Van stated in a cool air of amusement as he controlled the ship with ease.

When they got out of the debris range… 

"Wow, I didn't know you were a shuttle pilot" Sakura said in pure amazement.

"I'm not a Colonel for nothing" He smiled at Sakura making her blush again. Syaoran did not let that pass as he saw her blush, made him jealous again.

'Am I falling for my superior… No… no way, she's an annoying, arrogant, tyrannical, beautiful, caring and loving… woah… wait… where did that come from?' Syaoran thought.

While Syaoran was having a mind battle, Van was flirting with Sakura and vice versa.

It was now Van's shift to control the ship and they were an hour away until day 2 of the mission time.

Sakura went down to the engine room to check if everything was in order… after all, Van did make a bit of commotion.

"I see you're having fun with the Colonel" Syaoran startled the working Major.

Sakura turned to him, "You scared the daylights out of me… what are you doing here" Sakura added as she continued her work.

"Nothing, am I restricted here… no… so I can be here right… yes" Syaoran answered his own questions making Sakura sweatdrop.

"Well, yes… I am having fun with the Colonel, he is very nice and gorgeous" Sakura said dreamily.

Syaoran snorted.

Sakura turned to him and raised an eyebrow, "Is someone jealous?"

"Maybe… maybe not" Syaoran shrugged and shifted his gaze to her.

"You are jealous" Sakura grinned.

"What do you care" Syaoran retorted.

"Well maybe because you like me" Sakura smirked.

"Well what if I do?" Syaoran started to approach her.

This was not expected by Sakura which made her a bit stunned. She felt herself backing until she softly hit the metal walls of the ship. She was pinned by Syaoran not letting her escape.

"Actually, I was interrupted awhile ago… so maybe now I can resume it… besides… you wanted it too" Syaoran said softly.

"Syaoran"

"Now you call me by my first name… that's an improvement" He smirked.

"Don't you dare do what I think you are doing"

"What if I do?"

"Then you are disobeying a direct order from your superior" Sakura said sternly.

"Sue me…" Syaoran said and sealed her lips with his.

She on the other hand was shocked but surprisingly returned the burning fervor of the lieutenant. Syaoran placed his arms around her and so did Sakura to him as they floated in the engine room then…

"Lieutenant Li, it's your shift… get your ass up here" An intercom message rang through the ship's speakers which startled them. They broke from the kiss slowly and looked at each other. 

Both flushed from the kiss and still hugging each other… they both stayed silent.

Syaoran smiled, but Sakura frowned.

He caressed her cheek and asked softly "What's wrong?"

"I think we are going too fast… I know I like you, but I think I'm not ready to love you… just give me some time okay… and I would gladly appreciate it if this was only between you and me" Sakura said as she smiled at him.

"Okay" Syaoran said and made a quick peck on her lips. "It's my shift, later" He added accompanied by a wink.

'What was I thinking' Sakura thought.

'But somehow, it felt right… his lips… his body… but then again… I just met him about this morning… I need to sort things out for a bit'

Sakura exited the engine room and began to wonder around and suddenly she accidentally bumped onto Van, and caught her.

"Woah, hey there… I was looking for you" Van said smiling at her.

Sakura looked at him and smiled back 'But how about Van, he's gorgeous and all… argh'

'I'll make you mine Sakura' Syaoran and Van thought at the same time

**-TBC-TBC-_Happy fire prevention Month to the Philippines!-_TBC-TBC-**

**Woah, that's a bit fast for Syaoran ne? Demo, daijoubu, they won't be a couple yet, not until the 3rd part of the story or can be earlier or later than that, but there will be a lot SxS scenes and a few of ExT scenes to add up as spice! It's part of the story to make it a bit fun. Please review… Arigato!**

**_AUTHOR IS NOT LIABLE FOR MINOR AND/OR MAJOR INJURIES, MALICIOUS AND/OR SEXUAL ACTS THAT THE READER, UNDERAGE FROM RATINGS OR NOT WILL DO AND/OR ENCOUNTER AFTER READING THIS FANFICTION IN ANYCASE THEREOF. YOU AND YOUR STUPID BUDDIES SHOULD BETTER KNOW NOT TO DO STUNTS AND/OR WORKS FROM THIS FIC! (The ALSi covers Author's Rights)_** Just one of my precautions.

**THIS FANFICTION IS BASED ON AN ALTERNATE REALITY FROM THE SERIES, NO MAGIC** Sorry, it just doesn't fit the standards of the fanfic, and again sorry for those readers expecting magic, but please do continue reading it, Thank you for your understanding.

**FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED AS LONG AS YOU ARE SURE ABOUT IT. **

**_Full Disclaimers Report:_ All rights and privileges of Card Captor Sakura are trademarks and property of the following**:  
**Japanese Production Staff:  
Animation:** Madhouse Studios  
**Broadcasting Company:** NHK  
**Production Companies:** CLAMP, Kodansha and NEP21  
**English Production Staff:  
ADR Recording**: The Ocean Group  
**Broadcasting Companies:** Animax Asia (Asia), Cartoon Network, KIDS' WB and Teletoon Canada  
**Distributors:** Geneon Entertainment and Madman Entertainment Pty. Ltd. (Australia)  
**DVD Authoring:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services  
**DVD Menus:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services  
**DVD Production:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc.  
**Licensed by:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and Nelvana  
**Online Editing:** Point.360  
**Subtitled Versions:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and ZRO Limit Productions  
**Spanish Production Staff:  
Broadcasting Companies:** Caral Caracol (Colombia), Cartoon Network LA and ETC TV Chile  
**Distributors:** Xystus (Latin America)  
**Dubbing:** Arait Multimedia and Intertrack SA de CV Mexico  
**Production:** Cloverway Incorporated  
**Tagalog/Filipino Production Staff:  
Broadcasting Company:** Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation  
**Distributors:** Magnavision Inc  
**Dubbing:** Star Records c/o Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation and VIVA Records Philippines

**The Characters of these works are used WITHOUT permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale and/for/of profit. The Author does not own card Captor Sakura Characters and related stuff in this fiction. Only the original portion of the fiction included here is considered to be the sole property and copyrighted to the author! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED 11-05-04 by the ALS**

**(End of Disclaimer; Updated 03-05-05)**

If no Comments, then click go to review and type No Comments, at least you reviewed right? Thanks.

Authored Fanfictions:  
**_Love Experiment I – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) NEW RELEASE!  
_****The Uninvited Corpse – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)  
****Wild Assail - Gundam Seed (PG-13)  
The Animezing Race – Anime Crossovers (PG-13)  
Deliberately Sabotaged – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) FINISHED  
Indefinite Love – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)  
Elections 2005 – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) FINISHED  
One Million Dollar Woman – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)  
Mixed Emotions – Gundam Seed (PG-13) FINISHED  
Hot Pursuit – You're Under Arrest (PG-13)  
Seduction 101 – Great Teacher Onizuka (R) ONE-SHOT**

**C/O Anime Lover's Society International™; Fanfiction ®&© 2005**

**Fanfiction By: X-Sprinter (ALSi MEMBER)**


	3. Day 2

**In observance to the Lenten Season, expect no updating from me starting Holy Monday to Black Saturday which is from March 21 to 26 of the current year. I am also encouraging all authors, catholic or not to do the same as to pay respect to the upcoming week. This is a sacred week to the catholic religion and it is best if you would spend time with God and your family for a while. My best regards to your family to have a peaceful Lenten Season. **

**_Love Experiment I: Space Encounter Original Fanfiction of X-Sprinter and the BlueFrame Fanfiction Writing Group _**

Full Summary: Syaoran and Sakura have been chosen to be stuck in space for 7 earth days. What can happen in those 7 days that have been given to them? But here's the catch; they don't know each other

Short Disclaimer: (Full Disclaimers at the end) This Fanfiction in the category of Card Captor Sakura, copyrighted by their respective creators and all distributors of their work. Used without Permission. Do not Sue

**Day 2**

_Chapter Recap _

_"Woah, hey there… I was looking for you" Van said smiling at her._

_Sakura looked at him and smiled back 'But how about Van, he's gorgeous and all… argh' _

'_I'll make you mine Sakura' Syaoran and Van thought at the same time_

**Steinbach **

"So what do you need Colonel?" Sakura asked with a smile.

"Umm… are you and Li an item" Van blushed a little at the question.

Sakura stood in shock and turned red, "NO!"

"You don't need to hide it… You and him just kissed in the engine room… sorry… but I kinda saw it from the surveillance cameras"

"No, really we're not… I was shocked as well, sure he's a swell guy and a cute one… but like him like him? I don't know…" Sakura said and hung her head low.

"Does that mean I still have a chance?" Van asked with a smile

"Wha?" Sakura asked and just found herself kissing the man infront of her.

She again returned his kiss… and after about minutes they broke apart.

"Please think about it" Van said as he floated away accompanied by a wave.

Sakura waved back and nodded as a sign of agreement.

Syaoran then announced… "We are approaching Artemis Dome, Mars"

As they landed at the dome, it was deserted of course. It was made in the mid 90s by the Harmony team and was developed by the Providence team. Now their mission is to stay there for about 4 days. Their trip sure is fast, as the new engine NASA made for the shuttle was bound to get them less than a day to Mars.

"Wow, this place is…" Van said but Sakura finished the sentence.

"Paradise"

Inside the dome, there was a small house that would look like on top of a hill. Trees at the back and a stream with a small waterfalls at the side. It was like paradise as flowers bloomed everywhere.

Oxygen was produced as well and so does some animals.

"How does this animals live here?" Syaoran asked as he patted a deer… take note… a DEER.

"Well, the Harmony team developed some machine that feeds this animals… I haven't seen it so all of us have a lot in common." Sakura smiled.

"Have you ever been in here?" Syaoran asked.

"Nope… the Providence team worked on the outside of the dome… take note, Commander said I have experience in 'Mars' not in the dome" Sakura said in a as-a-matter-of-factly tone.

Syaoran grumbled and proceeded to walk on the bridge and to the cottage.

"What are you guys supposed to do here anyways?" Van asked.

"We need to make a research if living here is effective… Let's just say we are the Guinea Pigs" Sakura stated.

"Oh… well you don't seem a pig to me, you seem more like a swan" Van flirted again

"Well you seem like an ass to me" Syaoran snorted.

"What did you say Lieutenant" Van inquired sternly.

"Nothing Colonel" Syaoran glared at his superior.

"Even if I am from a Russian Satellite, I am employed by the US government" Van coldly stated.

They had a glare battle which lasted about 10 minutes, Sakura was just sitting on a bench waiting for them to give up… but it seems that they are far from giving up so she decided to break the competition.

"Okay people… break it up… Syaor… err… Lieutenant Li, I want you to make your report about the engine performance…"

"Yes Ma'am" Syaoran uttered not breaking his gaze from Van then saluted Sakura and walked inside the cottage.

"You Colonel, can do anything you want… You're not part of the mission… I have to make my reports as well… I'll see you around" Sakura saluted and turned to head inside the cottage but was prevented by Van as he grabbed her arm and said…

"Wait… why don't we chat for a while" Van smiled.

"I'll just finish my report, and maybe we can later" Sakura smiled back and headed inside.

Van raked his right hand over his hair and placed it inside his pocket and started to wander around the small paradise.

Sakura entered the cottage and found Syaoran sitting on the couch typing on his laptop. Syaoran then looked up at her and greeted…

"Hi"

"Hi" Sakura replied.

"Mind if I join you?" Sakura asked.

"Don't ask me… ask _Colonel _if he minds" Syaoran snorted.

"Come on…" Sakura pouted.

"Well he did kiss you after I did… seems that you two are already a couple" Syaoran returned to his report.

"Nope… I never did accept his offer… someone offered me first" Sakura smiled at him

"Who asked you?" Syaoran asked feigning ignorance.

"Someone I know… but then again… he is a total stranger to me, I mean come on… I just met him yesterday" Sakura turned to face her laptop.

Syaoran who looked at her closed his laptop and sat closer to Sakura and said, "Maybe we can get to know each other then"

"What for?" Van asked as he entered the cottage

Sakura who was sitting very close to Syaoran stumbled to the floor and stood. Syaoran glared at the man who entered.

"Lieutenant, may I have a word with you" Van asked sternly glaring at Syaoran as well.

Syaoran without hesitation followed Van to the kitchen.

"Back off" Van said as Sakura was out of earshot range.

"I beg your pardon?" Syaoran asked unsure of what he meant.

"I said back off… we both know that we like Sakura more than a friend… so I'm telling you to back off because I'm going to get her… and I don't want anyone especially you blocking my way" Van said still his back facing Syaoran.

"I'm sorry sir, I believe I can't do that… we can both see as well that Major Kinomoto has no interest in you Colonel and longs for me" Syaoran smirked.

"That's why I'm ordering you to back off… I'm not telling you, I'm ORDERING you" Van snapped.

Syaoran stayed silent.

"I take that as a an agreement…" Van then walked out of the kitchen but not before passing Syaoran and whispering to him 'back off'

**-TBC-TBC-_Have a peaceful Lenten Season to all-_TBC-TBC-  
****Oooooh… seems that Syaoran has a stronger opponent than the usual, what will he do to prevent this without disobeying his superior's orders. Anyways… I hope this story becomes a bit more interesting! Read and review as a help to the author…**

**_AUTHOR IS NOT LIABLE FOR MINOR AND/OR MAJOR INJURIES, MALICIOUS AND/OR SEXUAL ACTS THAT THE READER, UNDERAGE FROM RATINGS OR NOT WILL DO AND/OR ENCOUNTER AFTER READING THIS FANFICTION IN ANYCASE THEREOF. YOU AND YOUR STUPID BUDDIES SHOULD BETTER KNOW NOT TO DO STUNTS AND/OR WORKS FROM THIS FIC! (The ALSi covers Author's Rights)_** Just one of my precautions.

**THIS FANFICTION IS BASED ON AN ALTERNATE REALITY FROM THE SERIES, NO MAGIC** Sorry, it just doesn't fit the standards of the fanfic, and again sorry for those readers expecting magic, but please do continue reading it, Thank you for your understanding.

**FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED AS LONG AS YOU ARE SURE ABOUT IT. **

**_Full Disclaimers Report:_ All rights and privileges of Card Captor Sakura are trademarks and property of the following**:  
**Japanese Production Staff:  
Animation:** Madhouse Studios  
**Broadcasting Company:** NHK  
**Production Companies:** CLAMP, Kodansha and NEP21  
**English Production Staff:  
ADR Recording**: The Ocean Group  
**Broadcasting Companies:** Animax Asia (Asia), Cartoon Network, KIDS' WB and Teletoon Canada  
**Distributors:** Geneon Entertainment and Madman Entertainment Pty. Ltd. (Australia)  
**DVD Authoring:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services  
**DVD Menus:** 342 Media DVD Center and Deluxe Digital Services  
**DVD Production:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc.  
**Licensed by:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and Nelvana  
**Online Editing:** Point.360  
**Subtitled Versions:** Geneon Entertainment (USA) Inc. and ZRO Limit Productions  
**Spanish Production Staff:  
Broadcasting Companies:** Caral Caracol (Colombia), Cartoon Network LA and ETC TV Chile  
**Distributors:** Xystus (Latin America)  
**Dubbing:** Arait Multimedia and Intertrack SA de CV Mexico  
**Production:** Cloverway Incorporated  
**Tagalog/Filipino Production Staff:  
Broadcasting Company:** Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation  
**Distributors:** Magnavision Inc  
**Dubbing:** Star Records c/o Alto Broadcasting System-Chronicle Broadcasting Network or ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation and VIVA Records Philippines

**The Characters of these works are used WITHOUT permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale and/for/of profit. The Author does not own Card Captor Sakura Characters and related stuff in this fiction. Only the original portion of the fiction included here is considered to be the sole property and copyrighted to the author and the BlueFrame Fanfiction Writing Group! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED 03-03-05 by the ALS**

**(End of Disclaimer; Updated 03-05-05)**

If no Comments, then click go to review and type No Comments, at least you reviewed right? Thanks.

Authored Fanfictions:  
**_Love Experiment I – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) NEW RELEASE!  
_****The Uninvited Corpse – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)  
****Wild Assail - Gundam Seed (PG-13)  
The Animezing Race – Anime Crossovers (PG-13)  
Deliberately Sabotaged – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) FINISHED  
Indefinite Love – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)  
Elections 2005 – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13) FINISHED  
One Million Dollar Woman – Card Captor Sakura (PG-13)  
Mixed Emotions – Gundam Seed (PG-13) FINISHED  
Hot Pursuit – You're Under Arrest (PG-13)  
Seduction 101 – Great Teacher Onizuka (R) ONE-SHOT**

**C/O Anime Lover's Society International™; Fanfiction ®&© 2005**

**Fanfiction By: X-Sprinter and the BlueFrame Fanfiction Writing Group (ALSi MEMBERS)**


End file.
